User talk:President Dubstep
Hey there. If you need anything, just leave a message. Hi..... I made this account just to tell you this important message. You see, I'm SuperFanon'D!'s brother..... and it seems he's pretty upset because apparently you blocked him forevr from the wiki. I have no idea what that is about. He said he was blocked for "intimidating behaviour or harassment". I have no idea what he did. Could you please tell me what he did? And whatever it is, I'm sure he's sorry. I'm sure that if you gave him another chance, he'd be the best user you could imagine. ---TropicalLemonade : I replied on his talk page with "Hello, what I mean by that is your behavior has been a little... How you say, unacceptable. Also, you are continuing to show an "Anti-Brony" attitude." SummerSpongefan20 (talk) 01:55, May 11, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean by "unacceptable"? How so? And also, remember that all people are different. Not everyone is a brony, and there shouldn't be any blocking because someone is not a brony. Bronyship isn't that important, and besides, this is the SpongeBob fanon wiki, not the My Little Pony fanon wiki. Why don't you talk about your my-little-pony stuff on the my-little-pony wiki rather than here? I'm not trying to be mean or anything. But please answer soon! TropicalLemonade (talk) 02:17, May 11, 2014 (UTC) ::: Unacceptable as in difficult, and I am not trying to say, "Hey, everybody become a Brony or else!" and I'm not trying to shove it in everyone's face. SummerSpongefan20 (talk) 02:23, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :::: "Difficult"? Why? You're not getting to the point. How is he "difficult"? You know, I have been admins on other fan wikis on a different account. On any of them, they would instantly ban you. Not to be mean or anything. TropicalLemonade (talk) 02:42, May 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::: My intentions are not to be mean, but I am not sure why I would be banned on those wikis. To answer your question about him being difficult, he doesn't co-operate with the admins well.SummerSpongefan20 (talk) 02:49, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Again, how? How does he "not co-operate with the admins well"? I've seen his works. He makes fanon with Kidboy24 (an ADMIN), goes fine along with MrScience12 and LOOKS UP TO HIM, and even said "It's worth the wait for all his episodes"! He's fine! Now I'm just suspecting that one, you just plainly HATE him, or two, you're just mad that he's not a brony! I'm on the edge of my nerves here! I want answers! TropicalLemonade (talk) 02:56, May 11, 2014 (UTC) And what confuses me the most is that you have signed up for one of his spin-offs! WHAT ON EARTH? You're title card maker for season one on Hero Star! I want an answer, NOW! TropicalLemonade (talk) 03:00, May 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: I do not hate him, and I'm not mad at him for not being a Brony, as everyone is entitled to their own likes and dislikes. Also, I know he gets along with Kidboy and Science, but those are just two out of the bunch. And also, he came on chat looking for people to work on Hero Star, so I just agreed to work on it. SummerSpongefan20 (talk) 03:06, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Well then, give me THREE examples of him not getting along with an admin. And they have to be something that he clearly INTENDED. TropicalLemonade (talk) 03:29, May 11, 2014 (UTC) He was told by Rarity7Best to stop with the Anti-Brony attitude, and didn't. He revived SpongeBob Babies without permission from the creator. He was told to stop spamming thread, and he didn't. SummerSpongefan20 (talk) 03:35, May 11, 2014 (UTC) He did not spam the thread again. Also, you were the one who told him not to spam the thread anymore, giving you responsiblility of blocking if he spammed again (which he didn't) thus that narrows it down to the fact that you just randomly decided to block him for fun! Also, the "Just keep counting" has no real way to spam. Then again, spamming is "to rapidly post unrelated comments to the subject of the forum". He was just rapidly posting comments RELATED to the forum. Besides, the forum was a GAME, and you should only be blocked for spamming if it was an official, serious forum, such as JCM's "Final Proposal" forum. What is even more confusing is that he has much more wiki experience than you, and even more edits. He has also, like me, been admins on other wikis in different accounts. And even if you say he's too silly to be an admin, when it comes to serious things..... well, he's serious. And, even if I am somehow wrong STILL, people change. Give him another chance if he did do this. Also, have you noticed that he was innocent EVERY blockage? *When Rarity blocked him for reviving SpongeBob Babies without permission, he was not sure about the rules on the wiki yet, as he was a new user. You also rollbacked his edits, wiping THREE seasons of the show! *When Rarity blocked him for being an anti-brony, bronyship is irrevelant to the wiki, and people should not be blocked for simply being an anti-brony! RamDarre extended the block because he tried to evade it, but this was just because he was reading fanon, and was going to post a comment, but was unaware that comments were blocked during the ban! *And the one I explained through the rest of the message. If the one I just explained is still false, then this would be Strike One, as I just told you the other two were basically plainly unfair and irrevelant! I hope by NOW you understand, SuperFanon's past was just because he was a new user, and because he was an anti-brony. Also, he is not an anti-brony, nor is he a brony. Just when My LIttle Pony is mentioned, it disturbs him. So unblock him, if you understand ANY of this logic. TropicalLemonade (talk) 04:01, May 11, 2014 (UTC) I did not unfairly block him. Also, why would the subject of MLP disturb him? A lot of users here are Bronies, so he better get used to it. SummerSpongefan20 (talk) 04:09, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Wow. "Why would the subject of MLP disturb him"? Do you know how OTHER people feel about MLP? They feel BLEH. And how did you not unfairly block him? Look, you did not even read the little paragraph of mine. Who cares about spam on a forum game? Spam is only bad on official forums. And I have clearly stated how the other blocks are unfair, so stop trying to make nonsense excuses and unblock him! How did you become an admin anyway? If I recall, you don't even fit the standards! TropicalLemonade (talk) 04:24, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Dude, I'm not making excuses. I did read the whole paragraph. Don't get mad, dude. SummerSpongefan20 (talk) 04:27, May 11, 2014 (UTC) K, I'm steping in. I will be monitoring his actions and you two may report it to me if he does anything seriously wrong. I will be unblocking him; we don't need anymore drama here. Thank you. ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (talk) 05:02, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Also, the original creator of SpongeBob Babies has not edited here in years. So technically, the spin-off was up for anyone to contribute to really. And the guy who has been editing it recently didn't seem to mind SuperFanon's edits to my knowledge. ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (talk) 05:07, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :Blocking users is supposed to prevent drama, js. --Photo Finish Fan (talk) 05:37, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :Whatever; haven't seen SuperFanon do anything majorly wrong and he actually wanted to help out the wiki, unlike what you're trying to do right now. ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (talk) 15:47, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Happy late birthday, Nick! --Photo Finish Fan (talk) 15:44, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for understanding, CNF1. TropicalLemonade (talk) 16:12, May 11, 2014 (UTC) No problem at all Tropical. :) ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (talk) 17:56, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Rarity Please don't unblock him when I have given a legitamite reason for his banning. Thanks. ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (talk) 23:56, May 12, 2014 (UTC)